Twin Awakenings
by Yagan Tortoise
Summary: While on patrol in Ylisse, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa find two odd siblings with no memory of their pasts. With nowhere else to go or to turn to, the siblings Robin and Lark join the Shepherds as they struggle to discover their origins while helping the Shepherds fight an inevitable war with Plegia...This story contains both a male and a female avatar. Please enjoy it.


**Oh, hello there. Thank you for clicking this modest little fanfiction. After my brother finally gave me no excuse to not work on this (thanks bro), I finally managed to finish this chapter (emphasis on FINALLY). To be honest, I never planned to do Fire Emblem Awakening fanfiction. **

**It actually all started one day when me and my brother began to throw around ideas (because we both play Fire Emblem Awakening). Eventually, my brother pressured me into writing this because he claims I'm a good writer (no, it's not true). But he insisted and I ended up writing something up. Because we planned a huge headcanon with this story, maybe that was the reason why he never let me give the idea up (even after I found fictions using two Avatars and wanted to give it up because it wasn't special anymore). Plus I have to credit him for helping me write the parts I was completely stumped on since without that, this chapter would be forever incomplete in my notepad files. Now comes the second chapter...**

**One more thing: you may or may not like the pairings me and my brother cooked up. If you are not the type to openly accept all pairings, then please scroll your mouse and please click on the back browser button to find something more to your liking.**

**Anyway, mysterious hooded figure!**

**MHF: ?**

**Could you do the disclaimer for me? **

**MHF: *gives note***

**"I thought you didn't want me talking?"**

**OH COME ON!**

**MHF:...**

**FINE. ****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY NINTENDO NOR INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. I (AND MY BROTHER) ONLY OWN THIS WEIRD HEADCANON.**

* * *

_A slight breeze in the middle of a lonely desert landscape quietly unsettled some of the particles of sand from its still placement before it just as silently vanished. Though it was not usually so dark at night, this particular night had the new moon hidden by dark clouds, covering the desert in bleak darkness. Even with the lack of visible moonlight, if one squinted in the blackened area, they would be able to make out what appeared to be the bones of a sort deceased creature, resembling heavily a dragon, the ever taunting darkness making the shadows of the mere skeleton appear more like a giant shadowed undead being. Aside from the tricking shades of old bones and possibly an occasional howl of the rare lone desert wolf prowling about, nothing else was around to break the stillness of the land._

_Except for the quite sudden muffled footsteps from a figure running through the sand dunes, the steps shyly echoing out to those able to hear._

_The steps came closer, the echos now calling their arrival louder until the figure, hooded in a way so the face was unrecognizable even more then the missing moon would do alone to familiarity, though one could make out two bundles in the the large bones, the person cringed, but was quickly reassured when it was revealed to be a trick in the absence of light. However, the bones itself made the figure scowl at it...if the face had been visible, that is. As quickly as the person scowled was as quickly as starting to dash again, giving proper support to the two bundles with care, as if they were fragile and delicate, breaking if they ever so slipped from the person's feet began to sink into the sand due to the speed, but didn't notice until the legs were buried in the sand dunes. A mild curse escaped the lips as the legs were being freed from the soft but firm grip in the sand, not willing to waste anymore time then needed on. Eventually, the legs were freed and the figure starting running, but being more cautious this time around to avoid more similar delays._

_Being slower wasn't a good thing, but sinking in the sand would be a worse time delay then being slow. Eventually, a pace was found slow enough so sinking wouldn't happen, but fast enough to get away. No more delays. The thought continued to echo in the mind, a reminder that they couldn't stay here any longer. It was too dangerous now._

_An unknown amount of time and running passed before the person arrived at an oasis, legs sore from going through the sand for so long. Heck, how long and far did they go? Then again, did it matter as long as they were away from there. Carefully sitting down, the person placed the two bundles that were so carefully handed next to , so much running and yet the person didn't feel fatigued. It was hard to be fatigued when..._

_A hand slowly unwrapped part of the two bundles, revealing two sleeping baby faces. A hidden smile under the hood stroked both of the faces with one hand each, humming a small tune before recovering briefly and wrapping them up again carefully before picking them up and getting up again. As much as resting more would be liked, who knew if they would be found by THEM. They had to cross the border: there, they could disappear into other countries outside the borders. But...there were always soldiers on the borders now...especially with the conflict happening at the borders. The quickest route out of the country was through the east, but there were many soldiers there for certain along with enemy troops. On the other hand, the north route was much safer with less patrols on those borders, but it was also longer and most likely they would be caught before reaching the borders, not to consider there were towns on the way as well._

_Getting up caused some hair to sway, covering the eyes covered in blackness, but couldn't due to holding two children with one hand each. Some annoying lock could wait then. It was time to keep moving._

_To move toward the east route._

_Just as she started to sprint again, a shift in the sand and a voice from behind made her froze._

_"Where are you going?" _

* * *

**"It's not your...fault...Robin...Lark...I...I'm sorry. Just...run while you can..."**

_Where did that voice come from? Who was saying it?..._

_...And who...was Robin and Lark...?_

* * *

"Chrom, are we there yet?"

"Lissa, if we were there, you'd know it."

Lissa grumbled more at her brother's reply as she walked on. She had second thoughts coming on this patrol the moment she set foot outside of Ylisstol, even though she had volunteered for the duty in the first place, when she found out they would camp out for most nights. Sure, it was only going to be for a few days at most, but it was starting to feel like months. Heck, Chrom earlier had joked about her being his delicate little sister. Okay, she may not like camping out or eating wild game, but that didn't mean she was delicate...right? Alright then, maybe Chrom kinda had a point there. But she didn't like being called delicate either way.

Never the less, so far nothing had happened on this patrol and now the three of them including herself, Chrom, and their guardian Frederick the Wary (which was something the both of them liked calling him at times), were on their way back to Ylisstol to report the news. At least it was an uneventful patrol with nothing much occurring, so Lissa considered counting her blessings her brother didn't have to draw Falchion and march into battle, nor did she have to use her staff to heal his wounds. As much as he tended to tease her, she certainly didn't want to see him hurt either.

"Milady, I assure you the town is not far from where we are. I am sure you can manage until then."

"Okay..." Well, at least that was more reassuring to know that the next town wasn't that far away, but Lissa still complained to herself mentally, fumbling with the Heal staff in her hands to keep her mind off all the walking and her sore , she got a little too wrapped up with complaining to herself, which caused her to let her hands go of her staff, causing it to drop with a clink to the ground. Because the trio was going over a hill, the fallen staff rolled down the side of the hill, which Lissa herself didn't notice until she heard her staff roll away from her about half way through.

"Argh! Sorry Chrom, sorry Frederick, I'll get it!" With a grunt, Lissa broke away from the group to chase her runaway staff. She couldn't afford to lose her staff at all. Not only was this the only staff they had in their possession, but what if either of them got hurt and they couldn't be healed?

"Lissa!" Chrom himself chased after Lissa and her runaway staff, Frederick following not far behind. The staff itself kept rolling for a bit after rolling down the hill, the staff stopped rolling in the middle of a grassy field to a slow halt, which Lissa grabbed just as Chrom and Frederick caught up

"...Sorry about that, Chrom.I guess I should have been more careful."

Chrom instead gave her a small smile."It's alright Lissa. At least nothing terrible happened from it."

"Yeah..."

While the siblings were conversing to themselves, Frederick took the opportunity to gaze about him, case someone that could be a potential threat was hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to strike while the three were off the road, since one could never take too many precautions, especially with the prince and princess of Ylisse. By chance, his gaze went downward, and his eye caught sight of an odd black blob about twenty feet away from them. Not willing to take any chances of the object being a threat to Chrom and Lissa, he walked toward it, the blob becoming more and more definite until he realized it wasn't a blob...but a person...or rather, two people in this case.

One was a man, the other was a woman. The man had slightly spiky hair that was a dark brown color that resembled black. The woman, however, had much lighter hair in the form of a light brown bordering a tan, tied up in two neat pony tails from the back with hair pins. Both, for the most part, appeared around the same age and both wore the same cloak: a black one with a hood and violet markings, the cuffs yellow and the buckles gold. However, an alarm was raised in his mind upon noticing on further inspection, that both had an odd purple mark on their hand, with six symmetrical eyes twisted in shape resembling wings: from his memory, the mark of the Grimleal. Without wasting another moment to leave them alive and risk the safety of Chrom and Lissa, he raised his lance.

Thankfully for the two strangers, Chrom took notice of Frederick...and his raised lance.

"Frederick, wait!" Chrom rushed up to him before he had. "You can't just stab two innocent people: they did nothing!"

Frederick frowned, the silver lance lowered, "Milord, they bear the markings of the Grimleal, they could be a threat. Best to strike them down now while they're down."

Chrom's expression failed to falter,"I don't care, if they're hurt, I can't ignore them."

Noticing her brother with their escort, Lissa trotted up to them unaware of what was happening,"Hey, whatcha- oh." She said simply once she realized the situation, eyeing the unconscious bodies. She bent over to examine the man, attempting to see if they were really alive or not.

"All the same, I'm not sure what to do with them..."Chrom said, looking at both of them.

Unknown to them as they discussed what to do now, one of the figures began to stir.

* * *

"Ugh..." It was dark, he couldn't really make out anything...Then again his eyes wereclosed. But then...in the midst of the bleakness, he heard voices. Two...maybe three, at his best judgement. But he could definitely hear two voices clearly.

"Chrom... we have to do something." It sounded like a girl's voice, from what he could tell for certain. A bit high pitched, too high to be even a passable male voice.

"Well, what do you propose we do?"The other voice, in stark contrast was certainly from a man. Not to mention a baritone...wait, why was he caring about voice tones? Did that even matter?Whatever. The people in question seemed to be wondering what to do, if what he had managed to hear so far was true.

"Uh...I don't know!"

Upon that, as if on cue, a groan came from the man in question, which got both of their attentions as he began to slowly open his eyes to the voices. Indeed, one was a woman and the other a man.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there..."

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know. Here, give me your hand."

With that, Chrom offered a hand to the now fully conscious man, lifting him on his feet without difficulty. Once he was standing, the man oddly smiled.

"Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom's expression became puzzled."Huh? How did you know my name?"

"Huh?! I don't know...it just...popped into my head."The man furrowed his brows, not sure why he'd know the name of someone he never recalled meeting before.

"I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa quipped in, now seeing the first amnesiac person she'd met in life, since amnesia to her had only occurred in stories read to her.

"And I say it's a load of pegasus dung," the Great Knight spoke, his tone scornful.

During the time everyone was wondering how a stranger with no memory knew Chrom's name, the woman, whom had slept the entire time, finally started to stir, which no one noticed until she began speaking incoherently.

"Five...more...minutes...please..."

"Whoops. Kinda forgot about her." Lissa timidly spoke."She was so quiet I forget she was !"

"Huh?"The man looked down at the girl with neat pig tails sleeping on the ground next to him." Someone else was with me? I didn't know she was there, not to say I know her at all..."

When the words escaped the man's mouth, suddenly the woman woke fully and shot up,on her feet in the span of a few seconds. Lissa noted her face, previously serene in sleep, now twisted with the feelings of bitter rage and anger. Heck, she even noticed Chrom stepping back slightly in surprise at the sudden mood shift.

"What?!Did you say you didn't know me?!" Without warning, the woman picked up a rock lying next to her foot and literally tossed it at the man, hitting him on the head. The man flinched in pain, a red spot appearing where the rock connected to his forehead.

"OW! What was that for, you crazy woman!?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the woman once again picked up another rock and tossed it at him, this time hitting his shoulder. Meanwhile, the three watching the scene simply and blankly watched the woman throwing rocks at the man trying to avoid them for a good few moments before Chrom decided that the poor man had too many rocks thrown at him and stepped in.

"Excuse me, I understand you two are having...disagreements, but could you both-"

Mid-sentence, the woman,distracted by Chrom speaking, accidentally tossed the stone she had in her hands at that particular moment...right at Chrom's temple, a small bruise forming on it. Lissa gasped in horror as Frederick appeared to have an internal breakdown (or the closest thing Lissa could tell he was having, it was hard to tell with Frederick at times).

"Chrom! Hold on!"

Quickly, Lissa chanted some words, lifting her staff. The staff glowed and slowly Chrom's rock wound closed up until it was gone. Even then, Frederick insisted on patching where the rock had hit Chrom, giving a small glare at the woman in question, now suddenly silenced by Chrom being hit by herself, lowered her head.

"Chrom...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit you."She whispered forlornly. Chrom now looked at her in surprise as he had given the man next to her.

"Huh? You too?" It was the woman's turn to be the confused one.

"What do you mean by 'you too'?" she asked.

"Hmm, well, I mean you both seem to know my name, despite your... amnesia. You do have amnesia, right?"

"Now that you mention it...I really don't recall anything besides-"

The man cut in while shrugging, " Uh, I suppose so, since I can't remember a thing. Though I must have done something in the past to tick this lady off."

Immediately, the woman shot a stare laced heavily with figurative venom as she tried to reach for another rock. Frederick,who was not willing to let his ward risk being hit by ANOTHER rock after the last one probably nearly gave him a concussion (even though the rock's damage only did a small bruise at most), quickly managed to slap the rock away from her before tossing it out-of-the-way to not only save Chrom's skull from getting fractured, but to also prevent any possible twisted ankles (Lissa thought to herself that Frederick's odd and common fixation with pebbles had occurred once again).Grunting because she wasn't able to toss anymore rocks if she wanted to get them snatched away from her by a weird man, she began to instead...shake the living daylights out of the man with no memories.

"You... You JERK! Forgetting your only, and favorite twin sister!"

The man gave her an incredulous look, "Look lady, how can you be my sister if I don't remember you? Besides, no sister of mine would be so violent and unruly."

"WHY YOU..." Right before the woman was about to give him a mega punch to the face, Chrom intervened, "Hold on, hold on, before you engrave your fist on his face, could you please tell me your names?"

The woman then looked at Chrom and nodded, lowering the fist she was going to punch the man with to her side. "Well, okay, my name's Lark, and this sister-forgetter, is my older twin brother, Robin."

'Robin' gave another strange look, "You know my name? Well that's just plain creepy... Although I couldn't quite remember it myself."

'Lark' snarled, "Yes,I know your name! Because I'm your sister! And I actually remembered you, not to mention it's the ONLY THING I clearly remember, unlike... YOU!

She seemed ready to hurl another stone when Frederick walked up. "Hold your...stone weapon! I've listened to your story, and I must say, I'm unconvinced. After all, you could just be feigning your loss of memories, just to strike behind our backs."

Lissa grumbled and face palmed, "That's Frederick the Wary for ya, he never knows when to relax."

Frederick furrowed his brow and stood up, "A title I will wear with pride, for you can never be too cautious."

Chrom chuckled, "Well, Frederick aside, it's a good thing that the Shepherds found you. A brigand encounter could have ended in blood."

This time Robin and Lark both gave him an odd look, Robin started, "Shepherds? As in... Sheep herders?

Lark nodded, adding "And you do this in full armor?"

Chrom chuckled once more," Well, it's dangerous business. My delicate sister was complaining the whole time. Lissa gave him a similar look of venom that Lark had given her 'brother', "CHROM! How many times do I have to tell you?! I. AM. NOT. DELICATE!"

Chrom full out laughed this time, and continued," Yes, yes, I know. By the way, the screaming banshee over there is my little sister, Lissa."Upon that, Lark proceeded to once again glare at her own brother (?), whom apparently from what everyone present could tell had even worse memory loss then herself."SEE?! He remembers HIS little sister! Why can't you remember?! I would have thought you could remember your sister even after losing memories AND YOU JUST GO AND FORGET ME!"

"Well, he hasn't lost any of his memories the last time I checked," countered the darker haired man, crossing his arms and sighing, not sure what to think about the woman who claimed to be his sister. It lead to a good question on how she, if her insistence that he was her brother wasn't just made up, was so quick and easy to anger. To be perfectly honest however,he did remember just now his name was really Robin, so maybe she was really telling the truth since how else would she just guess his name and get it right? While he was still in thought how to properly respond to the sister he still couldn't recall was actually his sister, Lissa's face continued to darken in silence until she finally snapped at her older brother (whom right now she secretly was wishing he could forget being related to her),"First you say I'm delicate, now you call me a banshee?! That's it!, You asked for it!" She then proceeded to hold her staff above her head, ready to clock Chrom on the head, though Frederick caught it mere centimeters from Chrom's skull.

"Milady, I do hope you're not taking from the example of those two ruffians."The Great Knight proceeded to scoff, giving an aside glance to the two odd amnesiac strangers that he still could not shake off the chance they were possible Plegian spies. Robin gave him a glare to his glance,"Hey, we're not ruffians! We're rather sophisticated!...I think. Shaking her head slightly, Lark then sighed and crossed her arms,"Okay, so what are you going to do with us now?Are we both your prisoners?"

"Of course not." Chrom replied with a smile." You both are free to go once you've both have established to have no ill will toward Ylisse."

"What's Ylisse?" Both amnesiacs spoke at the exact moment, even tilting their heads at the same time. Frederick seemed to quietly chuckle to himself about them being great at playing a fool before Lissa lightly hit him with her staff. "Wow, your amnesia must be really bad then if you don't know Ylisse is right where we are now..." commented the cleric, feeling it was actually real and not just a façade, if the anger Lark had raged toward Robin over him forgetting her was a bit too realistic to just be an act.

"Well,there's a town nearby here.I think that we could take you there and sort things out-"

Frederick suddenly interrupted,"Milord! I must answer against this! Bringing these strangers into to town could very well be compared to tossing a wolf in the sheep pen!"

Chrom waved his hand,"Oh come on Frederick, now I just think that's- wait..." Chrom squinted into the distance,"What's happening to the-""Chrom! The town!" Lissa yelped, her expression twisting to one of concern, as she pointed toward the town.

The town, though calm at first glance, was burning, with smoke emanating from a few buildings.

Chrom's face then burned with anger,"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands no doubt... Frederick! Lissa! Quickly!"Frederick once again found the need to interrupt,"Milord, what of these two?" he said, gesturing towards Robin and Lark. Chrom's face was one of exasperation, "Unless they're on fire too, that can wait!"Frederick looked as though he wanted to say more, but he nodded, "Aptly put, Milord."

Lissa frowned and waved her arms, "Let's just go already!"

The three then proceeded to run in the direction of the town as fast as possible, leaving Robin and Lark behind. Lark looked at her brother, whom still seemed rather puzzled by the events that had so quickly unfolded before they had some ample time to breathe. "Brother?" Though he still probably couldn't remember having any relation with her, much to her surprise, he responded, looking toward her direction."Yes...Lark?"

"I...I...know you don't remember my identity as your little sister...but...do you...remember anything...even...vaguely...?" She stuttered on the words, quite the opposite of the tone she had spoken in mostly, instead of a blend of fury and anger, the tone now was of mixed surprise and timidness, maybe there was a pinch of sadness hidden in the blend as well. "...Sorry...but all I can really recall...is my name..."

"Oh..." The woman lowered her head, the pig tails drooping down and hanging before shaking it, trying to get a hold of herself."Never...mind...then...I'm going to go...help them."

"Help them?"

She shot a glare at Robin, her vocal pitch changing to annoyance." Yeah. What, you forget the definition of helping too?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten the definition of helping! My intelligence is fine!" Now it was Robin's turn to be the annoyed one. A sigh of pure frustration escaping her lips, Lark turned toward the smoking town."Whether or not you ever remember me as your sister, I'm not going to stand around trying to convince my relationship to you like a fool's errand when there are people in trouble. I don't think those three can fend off a whole gang of brigands by themselves now." On that note, Lark took a running start toward the town,now leaving Robin completely alone in the field. In silence, he pondered over his situation now that no one else was here to interrupt him.

"Nngh...I don't remember her being my sister...but if she really is my sister, then I suppose she's really all I have left."

Without nary another second thought about it, he followed in suit of the woman toward the burning town, the scent of smoke becoming stronger each passing second.

* * *

**You actually read this? Or did you just scroll to the bottom? Either way, thank you for reading this chapter. I apologize for Frederick's portrayal in this chapter but he is like this in the game itself (sort of). I'll try to steer from this in future chapters. The reason for this portrayal in this chapter is because I imagine Frederick was thinking Robin and Lark were Plegian spies were the markings on their cloaks (if you look at the game models of the Avatar, you'll see the Tactician robe has the mark of Grima on it), the mark of Grima on their hands and I figured he'd seen the marking at one point since Plegia is an enemy of Ylisse. **

**I really want to apologize for that.**

**So in this fanfiction, the avatars are both in it and they're fraternal twin siblings. Not the most original idea but I'm not really original. **

**Next chapter will be the first ba****ttle in the game. Also information about the Avatars will be in the chapter's author notes.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated since I actually hate how this chapter was written by me (not the parts my brother helped to add though). But please, no outright flames. Any flames will be destroyed by...fire. Redundant, but who cares? **

**-Yagan-Tortoise **


End file.
